Trueque de novatos
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Había personas que no habían nacido para ser heroes... como aquel idiota que perturbaba la paz de su propia ciudad. Ella entendió que para lo único en lo que él era bueno, era para hacerla enojar. [Enero: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilizo para cumplir mis caprichos. Escribo sin fines de lucro, para entretener y mantener vivo el fandom._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Drabble (¿o viñeta?), 565 palabras._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: _Cambio de roles._

* * *

 _._

 **Trueque de novatos**

 **.**

* * *

No podía estar más intranquila, aunque usar tal adjetivo no era precisamente el más idóneo para describir su estado actual. Agobiada, era quizás un término cercano pero, definitivamente, irritable era su apelativo favorito para pronunciarse. Su odio al mundo era un estado de cabecera que la distinguió cuando despertó esa mañana y lo reiteró al descubrir la ausencia de sus poderes. El Profesor, acostumbrado a los accidentes, le explicaba que había ocurrido un error en sus cálculos.

Mitch Mitchelson, por otra parte, no opinaba lo mismo que la incapacitada Buttercup. El fallo de Utonio le había dado una enorme ventaja y, oportunista como era, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Justo el día anterior ella le había dicho al muchacho de aspecto recientemente desbarbado como lastimado, que no se le ocurriera cooperar con los caóticos experimentos de su padre, sin embargo, fue más la necesidad de éste en llevarle la contraria pues accedió a ser el conejillo de indias del reconocido científico, jodiendo así a su mejor amiga quien también ayudaría en la investigación. Por supuesto, ambos no tenían ni idea que el nuevo proyecto conllevaría resultados colaterales.

¿La conclusión? Mitch ahora tenía poderes y Buttercup sería una civil por las siguientes 48 horas restantes.

Después de todo, utilizar la sustancia X en la sangre de la chica como método alternativo para acelerar el proceso de curación en una fractura, sin la necesidad de incurrir al yeso o someterse a procedimientos quirúrgicos, le pareció una excelente idea al hombre que no dejó de observar sus anotaciones.

La buena noticia era que el brazo del castaño estaba sano, la mala… es que no tardaría en volver a romperse otro hueso si no dejaba de volar erráticamente por toda la ciudad bajo la estúpida idea de querer ser un héroe –o aparentar serlo porque destruir los pavimentos de las avenidas principales por no saber controlar su poderes temporales, no era necesariamente una imagen de justiciero ideal–. Sean cuales fuesen los resultados, Buttercup sería sermoneada por sus hermanas por no lograr controlar al baboso de su amigo durante la ausencia de éstas.

El incidente había ocurrido justo cuando ellas estaban fuera de la ciudad a causa de sus estudios y exámenes para entrar a la universidad. Buttercup, indecisa y despreocupada ante la vida, había optado por tomar un descanso de la escuela, mas lo que sería una breve temporada para enfocarse en sus pasatiempos, evolucionó a lidiar con las estupideces del castaño. Ahora entendía las advertencias de Blossom cuando le dijo que Mitch jamás debía acercarse al laboratorio o acaso permitir que él fuera condescendiente con su padre, el distraído y comprensivo inventor quien sólo trataba de ayudar.

Aun así, este tropiezo no recaía ni en la Superpoderosa ni en Utonio. La total culpa le correspondía a Mitchelson por ser un castroso de don y profesión.

En general, no estaba segura qué era lo más absurdo de los recientes eventos, si intentar alcanzar al chico y traerlo de regreso como simple humana viajando en un patinete prestado debido a las prisas… o el tono de voz forzadamente femenino de él, imitando a su hermana mayor cuando contestó la línea directa y se dispuso a tomar uno de los moños que encontró en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

—Maldito imbécil—se dedicó a soltar entre dientes la morena luego de saberse peatón durante todo un fin de semana completo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Primer escrito del año en este último día de enero.**_

 _ **En ustedes queden mis saludos, mis queridas aberraciones de los infiernos, vuelvo a joder (?) pero esta vez no estoy sola, varios son los autores quienes han decidido acompañarnos en este 2019 con un objetivo en común en mente: Reanimar este rincón de Fanfiction aportando escritos.**_

 _ **De mi Aquelarre para los fans de la serie, les traigo "El año de la abundancia" esperando que todo escritor o lector se anime a contribuir en la noble causa de revivir a los muertos. ¿Quieren saber con más detalle de qué va el asunto? En mi página de Facebook, Domina Mortem, encontrarán información del proyecto.**_

 _ **Con las prisas paso a retirarme, pero cualquier duda que tengan estaré al pendiente para resolverla. ¡Anímense a participar!**_

 _ **Mortem.**_


End file.
